User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Swartz
Though Kamen Rider Zi-O ended two weeks ago, if anything, I would take the chance to do a proposal for the series's main villain, Swartz, aka Another Decade. What's the Work? ''Kamen Rider Zi-O '' is the 20th and final installment of the Heisei era of the Kamen Rider series. The story revolves on the main protagonist, Sougo Tokiwa, who is destined to become a tyrannical despot in the year 2068, Oma Zi-O. When Sougo is acquainted by time travelers from said era, the young boy fights his own destiny as he meets his predecessors and fight the Another Riders. Who is he? Swartz is the de-facto leader of the Time Jackers who create caricatured monsters of past Heisei Riders called Another Riders in order to replace Oma Zi-O with their own king. On the flip side, Swartz is the overall mastermind behind the chain of events happening in the series; where he is revealed to be the mystery man when Sougo was a child who encouraged him to become a king. He also happens to be the older brother of the series' female lead, Tsukuyomi; whose true name is revealed to be Alpina, and both of them come from an alternate timeline separate from the main Riders' universe. What he has done? Where to begin? Let's see... Long before Tsukuyomi became part of the resistance, Swartz and Alpina/Tsukuyomi were children of a royal family who have the power to manipulate time. When Alpina was chosen to be the rightful heir to the throne, Swartz is driven by envy and sends Alpina to Oma Zi-O's timeline with her memories wiped out, thus the resistance gave her the name Tsukuyomi. In 2009, he caused a bus crash and kidnapped the children inside - among them were Sougo Tokiwa and Hiryu Kakogawa; in order to test who has what it takes to become a king - to which Swartz chooses Sougo. Speaking of Hiryu, he gave the guy the Another Zi-O watch in order to take advantage of his desire to get revenge on Sougo over his parents' death. Later in the series' final arcs, he disposes Heure and Ora once his true motives come to light. He doesn't bother ending Hiryu's life once he's defeated the second time around by Sougo. Additionally, Tsukasa reveals that Swartz is manipulating Sougo throughout the series to converge all the Heisei Riders' worlds into one, so to remake the merged world in his own image. Ranging from the creation of Another Riders, and eventually stealing half of Tsukasa's Rider powers and becoming Another Decade himself. He keeps pushing Sougo over the edge until he becomes Oma Zi-O right from killing Michal Minato/Kamen Rider Aqua, Chase, Geiz, and finally his own sister Tsukuyomi, so he can covet Oma's powers for himself; but eventually messed up, ultimately leading to his downfall. Freudian Excuse Though Heure and Ora are the only two members of the Time Jackers to lack a respective backstory. He is solely motivated by jealousy and overinflated opinion of himself; to the point he go as far as leaving his sister to die at a dystopian future when she was chosen as the heir to the throne of their royal blood. Heinous Standards If you think Oma Zi-O and Tid are messed up, then look no further. Some of the Another Riders have sympathetic qualities and tragic backgrounds. Of the Time Jackers, Heure appears to be the most sane and reasonable, despite being a childish troll towards his enemies. Ora might be a wolf in sheep's clothing at her worst, but she's willing to get payback against Swartz in her last moments. Swartz is probably might be the most messed up of all the villains in this season; he sees everyone around him as a means to an end. He would go as far as to bring all the Riders' worlds to their knees in order to make himself the most powerful being in existence. Final Verdict A 100% yes to consider him Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals